Thunderblast
Thunderblast joined the fandom in 2012 and became a fanfiction writer in March of 2014. He originates from Ohio in the United States (despite having Irish and Italian blood) and has said himself that he is still in high school, making him a fairly young writer. He commonly writes in third-person point of view and focuses his stories around the Royal Guard, Equestrian military, etc., and all but one of his stories have the Alternate Universe tag, while many also have the Dark and Adventure tags which is what he normally puts into his stories as well. Most if not all of his stories are set within his own universe and timeline that diverges from the show after the events of Season 4. His most commonly-used character is a pegasus stallion OC with the same name as his FIMFiction, Thunderblast, and also his first OC, and the character is the lead protagonist of 4 stories, and is featured as a major character in two others. His second OC, Night Shadow, is the main protagonist of three stories, and written in two others, one of which currently being his most popular story, in which Thunderblast is also featured in. He is currently involved on Facebook as the main admin of numerous MLP pages, all of which being of his characters; Thunderblast, Night Shadow, and Sharpblade, Thunderblast being the one with most likes. He also manages two YouTube channels that serve their own purpose. His main channel, PegiGuardStudios, is for LEGO-related things and soon to be fanfiction readings done by him. His second channel, PegiGuardGaming, is exactly what it sounds like and is a channel specifically for gaming purposes. Apart from that, he is a major part of a New Lunar Republic group on the free MMOG game known as ROBLOX and multiple Discord chats. On November 14th, 2016, Thunderblast announced in a blog post that he most likely plans on leaving the writing community after his stories The Veins Run Deeper and Millennia: Eye of the Storm are complete, albeit continue to be active on FIMFiction, and return to his former ROBLOX film-making career. As of December 2016, he later determined that he will not stop writing in 2018, due to the fact that his senior year in high school will most likely be rather light, providing him with more time to write. The Thunderblast-verse The Thunderblast-verse is a universe developed by Thunderblast and added on to by his good friend and writing partner, Skyfire Storm. In this universe, the stories diverge from Friendship is Magic after the events of Season 4, thus meaning all that happens in Season 5 and 6 are null. In the land of Equestria, technology is blossoming into what the real world knows today. According to Thunderblast, just about everything, apart from motor vehicles, exists. Cities such as Manehattan, Baltimare, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, and other large cities (either canon in the show or headcanon within this universe) are where the technology primarily exists, whilst smaller towns such as Ponyville, Hollow Shades, Rainbow Falls, and Appleloosa, are as they appear in the show, with Canterlot as a mixture between the two. The universe has been developed through numerous stories, beginning with Under the Moonlight and The Veins Run Deep, showing off a modernized Equestria with televisions and guns. In later stories, such as Before the Dawn and Millennia: Beginning, military installations are placed around Equestria, existing alongside the Royal Guard, a force that primarily serves Canterlot but also the Crystal Empire. Near Manehattan rests an Equestrian Army base, while in Manehattan proper, along the north river in Bronclyn, sits Naval Station Manehattan, run by the Lunar Navy and Lunar Marine Corps. Military-wise as well, the New Lunar Republic does exist, but serves Equestria the same way the Army and Air Force (AKA 'Celestia's side') do, thus meaning no civil war between the sides. A Lunar Marine Corps base also exists near Los Pegasus, and the last remaining Equestrian Navy base being located on a small island far north and east of Winneighpeg. Over all, Manehattan and Canterlot have been shown the most within his stories. "While not much is to be developed in Canterlot anymore," Thunderblast says, "there is still lots to build in Manehattan, a city always crippled by disasters, as well as other cities I haven't been to yet." Spotlight The Veins Run Deep currently rests as Thunderblast's most popular story to-date, having racked up 60 likes and over 1,300 views, as well as 17,000+ total views, making it his most highly-rated and most-viewed story he has ever created (More info on story page here). All Stories *'The Veins Run Deep (2014)': Bloodvein is a pegasus born within a bat pony family, sharing the same blood and fangs as them. Does he enjoy life in his colony? Only he knows. **'An Old Friend's Return (2015)': A side-story to The Veins Run Deep that takes place months after the final events of that story. **'The Veins Run Deeper (2016)': When bat ponies from his colony wish to become just like him, Night Shadow must prepare for total chaos, as his Zodiac guard is already full. **''Untitled Second Side Story (2017): Plot is currently unknown, but story has been confirmed to come after ''Deeper's completion. *'Where's Daddy? (2014)': Scootaloo, after many years, finally learns the story of her father, whom was never a part of her life. **'Autumnal Equinox (2016)': Scootaloo is reunited with her father, but after only just a few months, she must say goodbye once more. *'I Miss You (2014)': A pegasus guard, formerly working for the now-banished Nightmare Moon and former Princess Luna, comes to reveal his feelings to her. *[http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Moonlight Under the Moonlight] (2013): The official life story of Thunderblast; a pegasus guard who searches for his destiny alongside his friends. **'Before the Dawn (2014)': The direct sequel to Under the Moonlight, taking place one month later. It is the second installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, and focuses further on Thunder's backstory and him going through new life challenges. **'War Never Changes (2015)': A much shorter sequel to Before the Dawn and the third installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, and focuses on a war he is forced to serve in. **'Rise of Shadow Force (2015)': The fourth and final installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, focusing on Thunder's promotion into an elite guard squad in which he is expected to lead. This story, after months of hiatus, has been cancelled, though possibly temporarily. **''Beneath the Moonlight (2017): The full reboot of the trilogy. *'Steel Gets a Coltfriend (2014): A first-time clopfic of a railpony and a pegasus stallion he finds. *Millennia: Beginning (2015): Star Shooter is your average pegasus. He does everything everypony else does. There's just one thing that makes him different; he's a Marine. **Millennia: Eye of the Storm (2016): Dealing with post-traumatic stress, Star Shooter and his military friends must now bear the weight of Manehattan as it comes crashing down around them. * '''A Sailor's Notes (2016): Spinoff to the Millennia Saga ''centered around a younger Anchorage, a pegasus in his adventures wanting to be a sailor. *'Cutie Mark Crusader Drug Dealers, Yay! (2015): A satirical story written for the purpose of 4/20. *'''Mortem (2015): A guard fighting in the Great Griffon War lives his final moments. *'Albertus (2014)': A story centered around a group of guards in the Crystal Empire as tensions rise between Equestria and the Northern Griffon Kingdoms. This story has since been cancelled. *'A Guard and Two Changelings (2016)': Silent Knight is kidnapped by a changeling, but is very confused to find there to be two of the same one. Category:Writers Category:Artists Category:YouTubers